cinemasinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, released in some countries as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, is a 2001 British-American fantasy film directed by Chris Columbus, written by Steve Kloves, produced by David Heyman and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is based on the novel of the same name by J. K. Rowling and the first instalment in the Harry Potter film series. Its story follows Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts as he discovers that he is a famous wizard and begins his education in wizardry. The film stars Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter, Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley, and Emma Watson as Hermione Granger. Warner Bros. bought the film rights to the book in 1999 for a reported £1 million. Production began in the United Kingdom in 2000, with Chris Columbus being chosen to create the film from a short list of directors that included Steven Spielberg and Rob Reiner. J. K. Rowling insisted that the entire cast be British or Irish, and the film was shot at Leavesden Film Studios and historic buildings around the United Kingdom. The film was released in theatres in the United Kingdom and the United States on November 16, 2001. It received a very positive critical reception, earned more than $970 million at the box office worldwide, and was nominated for many awards including the Academy Award for Best Original Score, Best Art Direction and Best Costume Design. It was followed by seven sequels, beginning with Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets in 2002 and ending with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 in 2011, nearly ten years after the first film's release. As of December 2015, it is the 30th-highest-grossing film of all time and the second-highest-grossing film in the series. Story Plot Cast Crew Production Release Awards Soundtrack Videogame Trivia Images Videos Cinema Sin Video Transcript # Special effects budget already blown; better use shadows. # Dumbledore leaves Harry with his sh*t-head relatives knowing full well they will abuse and mistreat him for years to come. # There is no Harry Potter scar on this imposter baby. # Oh, there it is. I guess the makeup guy finally showed up on set. # Umm, snakes don't have eyelids. # Movie hits the "bankers are trolls" symbolism a little too on the nose. # Hey, they said an owl, cat, or a toad, but nobody said your magic animal could be a rat. # Hermione isn't old enough to be hot yet. # Harry switches sides of the table in a matter of seconds. # So, Hogwarts is basically a death trap turned into a school. # Coed dorms for 11-year-olds. # Harry takes notes in poetic couplets. # Snape takes points from Gryffindor because a little kid who just found out he was a wizard, like, a day ago, doesn't know all the answers to the wizard questions. Snape is a dick. # You would not leave a group of 11-year-old students alone like this whether they were wizards or not. # Staircase changes randomly at a time convenient to the plot. # Hermione: (to Ron) You said it wrong. Jeremy: Hey, Bossy-pants, he said it right, okay? It was Draco who said it wrong, you nag. Draco: Wingardium Levios-ah. Home Media Sequels Category:Sinned Movies Category:Warner Bros. Movies Category:2001 Movies Category:2013 Sins